


The Virgin Complex

by szczepter



Series: Awkward Teens [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, couples talking about issues, i have no idea what i am doing, silly virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko thinks it’s time, Kagami is not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin Complex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/gifts).



> So talking with mery and creating [this](http://buttwade.tumblr.com/post/79593117437/knb-characters-according-to-fanfiction) post reminded me that I wanted to write this fic for months actually, but I never had the time. Anyway, also dedicated to her, because I need to repay her for all the wonderful fic she writes for me aksdhas

“Kagami-kun, don’t you think it’s time we considered having sex?”

The answer Kuroko got to his question, which he was considering for over a week, were sputtering and a mortified yell as Kagami choked on his soda.

“Goddamn you!” He wheezed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Must you always ask me such stuff when I am drinking something?” Kagami spat angrily. “It’s like you do it on purpose! You want to kill me?”

Kuroko furrowed his brow and pursed his lips. As much as Kagami’s reactions were amusing and entertaining, he was serious right now. That, and he did not wish to have a dead boyfriend.

“I do not.” He said and flopped down on the couch next to Kagami. The taller boy raised an eyebrow.

“You do not what? Do it on purpose or want me dead?” At that Kuroko had to smile a tiny sly smile, which made Kagami roll his eyes.

“Uh.” He continued lamely, putting the can of soda on the coffee table. “So what brought this up?” He said, and scratched his cheek.

Kuroko blinked simply.

“How long have we been dating, Kagami-kun?”

“Five months.” The answer came out so fast like a bullet train and Kagami instantly clapped his mouth shut. “I mean, I think? Five months…um.” He raised his gaze to the ceiling in embarrassment.

“Yes.” Kuroko sounded pleased. “I think we can take another step.”

Kuroko was surprised to see Kagami fidget and pointedly avoid looking at him.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Yeah, I know.” He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroko frowned.

“Kagami-kun, what is the matter?” Dread filled Kuroko’s insides and he suddenly couldn’t breathe.

“Do you-“ Kuroko stopped and licked his lips. “Do you now want to do it with me?” Kagami snapped his gaze back to Kuroko.

“What?” He snapped “Of course I do!” Kuroko felt a weight lift from his chest. Just slightly.

“Your reaction suggests something different.” He couldn’t help but let a little bit of accusation color his voice.

Kagami fidgeted some more. Kuroko patiently kept looking at him. Suddenly, Kagami stood up and started pacing around the room.

“I want to!” He repeated heatedly. “Have sex with you.” The clarification made Kagami flush lightly, and Kuroko had to smile a bit at that.

“But there is a problem.” Kuroko’s smile was suddenly replaced with the dread he felt moments before.

Kagami paced some more around the room, trying to gather his thoughts and courage.

“Kagami-kun?”

“I’m a virgin okay!?” He spat the words like they were one of Riko’s cooking failures.

Kagami’s chest heaved and his eyes were wide as he kept them fixed at Kuroko. Kuroko simply blinked back.

“Oh.”

“That’s your only reaction?” Kagami snapped irritated.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what reaction you were expecting from me.” Kuroko said and had a hard time containing his relief and amusement.

Kagami scowled and flushed. Kuroko smiled and reached a hand in Kagami’s direction, beckoning him to sit back on the couch.

Kagami grumbled, but obliged. Kuroko scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist and pillowed his head on Kagami’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, but I must ask this: why were you so upset about it?” Kuroko tried being as comforting as he could and nuzzled his face in the crook of Kagami’s neck.

Kagami sighed and wrapped his own arm lazily around Kuroko. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, clearly distressed. Kuroko waited patiently.

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s not convenient right?”

Kuroko frowned. He was starting to feel a little self-conscious now.

“Why is that?” Kagami exhaled and cushioned his cheek in Kuroko’s hair.

“When I was in the States, some of the kids I played said that um…it’s best not to be a virgin when you have sex with…uh…someone you’re serious about.”

“Why?”

“Because apparently someone has to uhh know what they’re doing.” Kagami took a deep breath. “But I don’t want to um ‘dump’ all the responsibility on you.” When Kagami finished his explanation, Kuroko raised his head from Kagami’s shoulder.

“Kagami-kun. What about me?”

“Huh? What about you?” Kuroko blinked and then something in his mind clicked.

“I’m also a virgin.” Kagami blinked confused.

“You are?” Kuroko frowned.

“Yes. Of course. Why is this such a surprise for you?” He unconsciously started putting some distance between Kagami and himself, even though Kagami clearly wanted to keep him close.

“Why…” Kagami repeated the question. “Well you did have lots of friends in Teiko…”

“Kagami-kun, most of my friends were from the team.”

“Yeah well.” Kagami scratched the back of his neck. “That’s what I meant.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened and then he scowled, completely wiggling out of Kagami’s embrace. Kagami blinked confused when Kuroko flopped on his side, his back facing Kagami.

“Hey, what did I do?”

“You assumed I slept with my whole team when I was fourteen.” Kuroko sneaked a glance at Kagami. He was angry now. “Really, Kagami-kun? Really?”

“Wha-? I didn’t mean the whole team!?” He sputtered. Kuroko gave him a pointed look telling him to explain himself.

“I mean, um  like you were… _are_ , pretty close with Aomine and stuff. And Kise isn’t half bad looking. So uh, I just…assumed.” He finished lamely. Kuroko huffed annoyed.

“Are you, by any chance attracted to Kise-kun?” He was really glad that Kagami couldn’t see his hands as they nervously groped a cushion.

“What?” Kagami sounded incredulous. “No way! I meant, that uh he’s a model and not bad looking and…” Kagami stopped and sighed tiredly. “Oh forget it. I just assumed. Sorry.” He sounded dejected and apologetic and Kuroko couldn’t really stay mad at him for long.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t annoyed.

“Aomine-kun is an important friend. And while I admit that Kise-kun is attractive, I already do have a certain type.” Kagami blinked.

“Oh yeah?” He said and scooted closer, his hands sliding around Kuroko’s waist. “What is it?”

Kuroko huffed, and pushed against Kagami’s chest, a little more forcefully, making himself comfortable again.

“Tall and dumb.” He said and heard Kagami snort. After a moment of silence Kagami spoke again.

“Wait. Wouldn’t that make Aomine also your type?” Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“He’s not dumb.” Kagami snorted again.

“Lucky me.” Kuroko grinned lightly. “Well, mine’s short and sarcastic guess that makes us perfectly matched.”

“Hm.” Kuroko hummed in agreement. They sat for a while in silence, Kagami’s warmth pleasant and comforting.

“I still can’t believe you assumed I had sex with my team.” He still felt the barest of annoyance in him and he wanted to tease Kagami some more as a form of punishment.

“Sorry.” Kagami sounded like a kicked puppy, so Kuroko let it go finally.

“It’s alright. But I’m more surprised by you, Kagami-kun.”

“Huh? I don’t understand.”

“You said I had lots of friends.” He felt Kagami nod. “Well, you also had to have _lots_ of friends in _America_.”

Kagami paused.

“Did you just suggest that I slept around just because I grew up in the States?”

“How was that different from your assumption? Besides,” Kuroko sneaked a glance at Kagami’s broad shoulders and open, handsome face. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

There was a pause before Kagami spoke.

“One; I meant like being in a relationship dumbass. I mean you’re good at this. You know what to do.” Kuroko shrugged.

“I read a lot.” Kagami gave him a skeptical look, but let it go.

“And two; did you just told me I’m hot?” Kuroko inhaled and hoped his ears weren’t as read as they felt.

“Absolutely not.”

Kagami laughed and squeezed Kuroko briefly. Kuroko grumbled something and Kagami buried his face in his shoulder. Kuroko signed fondly and put a hand on Kagami’s head to scratch it and ruffle his hair a bit.

Kagami caught Kuroko’s wrist lightly and playfully bit the heel of his palm before kissing the center.

“So what now?” Kagami dropped his hand. Kuroko shrugged and turned his head.

“I don’t know.” He said when their noses brushed. “How about a game? And maybe some dinner?” Kagami grinned and kissed him soundly.

“Sounds like a plan.” He then turned serious again. “And what about…what we talked before?” Kuroko untangled himself from Kagami’s arms and turned to face him.

“We’ll figure it out, Kagami-kun. Don’t we always?”

Kagami grinned again and ruffed Kuroko’s hair.

“Yeah.” He said. “Yeah, we sure do.”


End file.
